


Springtime and the Livin' is Easy

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Romance, Seasonal, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Face is not a verb.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime and the Livin' is Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n3vh33r4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=n3vh33r4).



> Inspired by [this](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/29040998826/n3vh33r4-spring-first-of-a-set-of-four-the) lovely work of art, and dedicated to the artist!

* * *

 

They’re kissing, the spring rain warm as tears between their lips, but sweeter. Derek can hear Stiles’s breath stutter even under the relentless cacophony of raindrops hitting their umbrella, and he pulls Stiles closer, to surround himself with Stiles’s scent, elusive under the loamy, washed-green smell of the earth.

And suddenly, Stiles starts giggling.

_Snorting_.

“What?” Derek pulls back and scowls at Stiles’s mouth, flushed and swollen and too-soft and - and Derek doesn’t appreciate interruptions. “ _What?_ ”

“It’s just,” Stiles wheezes, “your face, man.”

“My face.”

“It looks like a pine tree, just - heh. Or a pine cone.”

“A pine cone.”

“The rain, dude! It’s collecting like dew on your stubble, or something. It’s ridiculous, you’re like a  _tree_. How do you face?”

“Face is not a verb.”

“And you still don’t have internet access. Clearly. When’re you going to - ”

“Stiles.”

“Hm?” Stiles’s hands are on Derek’s shoulders, now, and he’s still chuckling, brief ripples of laughter shaking his body, like he can’t stop.

“Shut up.”

Stiles’s eyes dip, dark and lazy, and he tips his face up to Derek’s. “Make me,” he whispers.

So Derek does.

 

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
